


【无头】折原临也的消失

by azuleira



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: *小说13卷衍伸*H有*折原临也中心个人写的最早的同人之一，也是一直比较喜欢的一篇





	【无头】折原临也的消失

某一瞬间，的确有那么一瞬间，折原临也希望就这样消失。  
他精力充沛的脑袋里万千的思绪和计谋突然变得无足轻重，理智就那样背叛了他，从身体里缓缓抽离。即便面对的是一个轻而易举就可以杀死他的人，他也愿意就这样放下抵抗。闭上的眼睛看到的并不是黑暗，而是晃过的白光。他浑身都在颤抖，处在一种极度放松和极度紧张的中间状态中，整张脸颊都抽搐着想要释放液体，无论是津液还是泪水。  
房间里只有喘息声。  
两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起，紧紧相贴的样子和激烈的喘息声并不像是做爱，反而更像是打架。临也已经无法再坚持更多了，他感觉一切来得那么快，无规律，但又平缓。  
他终于，终于沉溺在自己的河流中，平静地飘去远方。

几个月前四木拿着枪威胁他的时候，他就已经静静地在脑海里挖了一个山洞。  
对方说，把你觉得所有重要的东西都拿出来吧。  
临也走进新宿的公寓，带出了几本书和一套棋具。  
没有电脑？对方说。  
电脑里的资料都在一个U盘里，临也解释道，我把U盘藏起来了。  
四木带愠怒地盯着他，枪口向上正对着临也的发际线，几乎和额头贴上。  
临也面无表情地看着他。本喜欢上扬着的嘴角此时撇下去的样子让人心里有点怵。  
良久，四木用枪扇了他一巴掌。临也应声别过头，向后铿锵几步。  
打火机。  
临也递给他。  
四木一把拉过临也的手，把他拽到门外。  
你要的。  
语毕，他蹲下身慢慢点燃公寓地板上早已洒好的汽油。  
临也默默地站在他身后，将自己隐藏在漆黑的楼道里。  
谢谢。  
四木没有回头，但他很清楚地知道临也大概是在笑。  
火像一头饿极了的猛兽，眨眼间便窜上了整个房间，乃至冲出窗外。警铃也随之响起。  
四木拉着他走进消防通道。  
临也从始至终也没有回头。

听着，我喜欢这句话。  
波江放下咖啡杯，又是王尔德？  
折原临也躺在沙发上，没穿袜子的脚在扶手上乱踩。  
他边捧着那本书边有感情地朗诵道，  
永远！多么糟糕的一个词！听到它我都会发抖。就连逢场作戏都比海誓山盟要持续得久。  
临也继续道，  
我要把它加到我的思维殿堂里。就在第二层好了，所有王尔德的引言都在那里。读完这本书之后，我要再做一个橱柜给王尔德。  
橱柜？  
就是一个精美的木头柜子，门是用透明玻璃做的，四个棱角上都有雕文和图案。这本书就摆在中间，旁边是卷成一个个圆柱形的羊皮纸，上面写着他的引言。  
你觉得怎么样？  
太阳开始落山，这里是地球上第一个迎接晚霞的地方。血红的阳光映在安静的公寓里，临也念叨着，波江一言不发地倾听，偶尔问几个问题。这样无聊而平静的时光有时候可以持续几个小时，直到临也接到一个电话或者拿出一副西洋棋来玩。

四木狠狠地按着临也的肩膀让他不再扭动，然后更加用力的抽插。对方吃痛地叫了一声，又陷入被痛苦和欲望交缠着的喘息中。  
两个人的声音越来越失控，没有人说话。  
临也被死死压制住的上身让他把力量都转移在了脖子和腰，他不停地仰头或者挺腰来抑制身体一阵又一阵的抽搐和痉挛，可双腿还是忍不住发抖，下体像有东西在烤般灼热。他并不知道自己在做什么，一切都是被动的，完全是那个人在掌控，他能做的只有闭上眼睛，然后等着莫名到来的快感，痉挛，或者死亡。  
被控制的感觉，原来就是这样么。  
压制的力度渐渐减轻，取而代之的是一个更令人窒息的怀抱，对方把他拉起来，换了一个姿势继续抽插。这个姿势明显更加有效，似乎是成功地使阴茎在前列腺上摩擦。  
临也的脖子被环住像要断了似的，可嘴上的喘息并没有因此而停止，反而开始泄露出了意味不明的呻吟。比起现在的刺激，刚才只是开始而已。临也头一次觉得自己已经死了，而意外的是他并没有看见地狱的印记。  
如果你想哭的话，我并不介意。  
四木借着这个姿势小声说道，只是因为激动，吐字不清到根本无法辨识内容。  
临也用唯一的力气抬起胳膊，挡在自己眼前。  
他没有听懂四木的话，但还是像缺水的鱼般张开嘴大口喘气，用手背摸干脸上的泪水。

临也偶尔听听莫扎特，但古典音乐家里最多的还是舒特。  
可他从没考虑过让他们中的任何一个住进他的思维殿堂。  
那里唯一的音乐应该是属于池袋某个广场喇叭里放的交响曲。  
他不会知道也不想知道它的名字，可那旋律早就住进他的脑海里。临也设想过，他要一台自动播放的音响安插在他思维殿堂的大厅上，一旦进门就可以听到音乐。  
然后他会想要跳舞。  
会想起池袋的天空，树木，和形形色色他爱的人类。  
如今，锤子砸碎了这个音响。  
他一个人在殿堂的大厅踱步，聆听着真正的寂静。

临也彻底在东京消失的第九天，折原姐妹继续在来良上学，已经读高二了。  
公寓的房租是父母寄来的，她们对父母连提也不提临也消失的事情，即便所有人都知道临也中了瓦罗娜根本不可能躲过的致命一刀。为了以防父母从国外跑过来这样麻烦的事情，两姐妹商量好就当做一切都没发生，并请波江代收临也的一切信件。  
从某方面来说，没人可以想象折原临也的葬礼是什么样的。  
这就像是幻想大象飞在天空上一样，虽然每个人都可以做到，可没有人会去哪怕愿意想一次。  
新罗向赛尔提说过盖茨比的葬礼。虽然完全不是同一码事，可他却觉得有些句子莫名地适用。  
虽然每个人都孤独地死去，但他们中的有些被孤独地埋葬。  
没人有报警，即便舞流知道警察有理由逮捕静雄或者瓦罗娜。  
没有人听到最近池袋有贩卖机被扔的声音，没有人看到标志牌飞舞，没有人因为静雄受伤。  
日子才过了一个多礼拜，就有人说静雄已经放弃暴力了。  
说这话的人是瓦罗娜。  
她似乎是代表静雄，说池袋迎来了真正的和平。  
说起来异常地好笑，这所城市因为外来的无头骑士而混乱，又因为一个俄罗斯女人而太平。

新罗听着瓦罗娜的话，突然有个奇怪的联想。  
来神时代，临也曾说过静雄这样的怪物，只要一个契机就可以成为英雄。  
现在倒真的成为了英雄了呢，平和岛静雄。

水晶项链，红蓝交织的梦幻色彩。  
临也翻看着那本小小的广告图鉴，不禁莞尔。  
他得说，四木确实不适合为小女孩选生日礼物。这真是最糟生日礼物名单上的东西。  
粟楠茜的生日是下个礼拜？  
男人沉默着，没说话。  
要不要我给你些建议，好歹我也做了那么多年情报贩子。  
临也自嘲道。  
小茜说她想要那个牌子的水晶项链，我不知道哪个颜色好。  
红色还是蓝色么？小女孩的话，不是都喜欢红色么？  
四木犹豫了一会儿，在订购单的蓝色打了个勾。  
总觉得不能相信你。  
临也看着那个蓝色项链下的小小对勾，不禁笑了出来。

四木某一天脱口问道，如果重新选择一遍，你愿不愿意做个不一样的人。  
临也没说话。他在思考。  
他感觉思维殿堂的门在颤抖。大概五层，两百多个房间里的东西都在叫嚣。  
如果我重新选择一遍，我会怎么样？  
我还会当折原临也么？

组成折原临也最重要的部分是西方文化，其次是宗教。  
如果让他想象，那么思维宫殿的花园里会有一个会议桌，围坐着一群西方哲学家，其中坐首席的是弗里德里希·尼采，然后他旁边的有叔本华，弗洛伊德，卢梭和达芬奇等人。他想的时候，会坐下来偷听他们的谈话。  
莎士比亚，王尔德，菲茨杰拉德，乔治·奥威尔这些说英语的人会有另一个房间，即便他知道文人相轻。  
然后还有列夫托尔斯泰，卡缪，加西亚·马尔克斯，米兰·昆德拉……  
思维宫殿的最高层是一座画廊，达芬奇的《最后的晚餐》摆在最里面，左右两边有拉斐尔和波提切利，外面是米开朗基罗的雕像和断臂的维纳斯。然而并不是所有艺术品都完全来自于文艺复兴时代，他还要毕加索和达利狂放不羁地摆在入口，然后，梵高的《罗纳河上的星夜》在他的卧室，《星空》和其他作品放在一个专门的房间。  
文学，哲学，艺术——这些代替温情的唯一慰藉是他最重要的一部分。  
所以当四木让他选择最重要的东西时，他毫不犹豫地拿走了几本从中学时代一直翻到现在的书。

然后是宗教。  
他喜欢欣赏文艺复兴时代的画作，读过但丁的诗，也看过冗长的《旧约》和《启示录》。有时候无聊还会从宗教故事里寻找灵感。  
然而，折原临也并不是教徒。  
即便他的父母都是严格的罗马天主教徒，他一岁时就受洗，还有着一个和先知以赛亚同音的名字；去过不知道几次教堂，唱过不知道多少次诗经，通晓所有的宗教理论，甚至时刻关注罗马教会的近况。  
他也并不是教徒。  
但宗教依旧是组成他极其重要的一部分。

如果真的有上帝，那我一定是本该流入地狱的漏网之鱼。  
临也喃喃着，继续看手上的《旧约》。  
整间公寓一片漆黑，除了他床头的一盏灯以外其他东西都消失在黑暗里。已经一个月没有出门了，除了四木他也并没有和其他人交谈过，甚至不知道身处何处，还在不在日本。  
临也本该凭借着自己的侦查能力自己琢磨出来的。  
但或许是四木做的太好，自己也倦了猫捉老鼠的游戏，他想着干脆就让对方这么囚禁着他好了。  
他的脚平时都是被绑在床的支架上，而手能够到的地方又有很多东西，甚至出现了游戏机和电子书。这样的供应品的确是感受不到无聊，他甚至还可以下床上的西洋棋或者用遥控器打开眼前的电视。  
而且四木出去的时间并不长，有时候是一个小时，有时候是半天，最多也不可能一天不回来。  
等他回来了，临也就会开始讲话，他虽然再也没邪笑，但还是很爱说话。  
内容都是关于他最近读的书，偶尔会问问四木的近况。  
他总能发现别人身上最微小的变化。  
但他绝口不提过去，粟楠会，还有池袋。  
四木会给他带吃的，都是去了包装的，临也判断不出是从哪里买的，而且有时候是盒饭，有时候是西餐，有时候是日本菜。如果临也偶尔提要求，他还会带特殊的东西。  
例如说书，还有光碟。  
但临也从来不被允许上网，甚至不能接触有信号的电子设备。  
一切有的没的结束之后，他们做爱，除了第一次，每一次都带着安全套。

然而四木对他的警觉性在不断降低。  
第一次出门，他把临也用铁手铐绑起来，在屋里装了摄像头。临也什么也没做，像死了一样。四木有点担心他咬舌自尽，赶回来后临也竟然正常得惊人。  
没有特别抑郁，也没有任何挣扎过想要逃的痕迹。  
随后每一次四木出门都放下一点对他的戒备，一个月后临也除了不能活动超过两米以外，已经什么也可以做了。  
可他依旧没有任何要跑的迹象。  
但四木不可能傻到觉得临也放弃逃跑。  
而那正是这一切的乐趣所在。

到头来，波江觉得自己是唯一一个还在乎临也的人。  
临也消失的一个多月来，她从来没有再见过静雄，更别提看到标志牌和贩卖机满街飞。折原两姐妹让自己代收一切关于临也的物件，她却除了账单和广告什么也没收到。那些和临也有关系的黑社会大概听说他死了，不可能再往这里寄东西留下日后警方搜查的证据。  
临也庞大的崇拜者团在网上闹了一阵，现在却也只把他当做一个城市传奇顺带提起。  
所有的一切都在指向折原临也这个人真的消失了的事实。  
而矢雾波江，在黄昏时偶尔还会回忆起临也。  
记忆不算好也不算坏，想起时却觉得略有感慨。  
那个夕阳下安静看书的临也，那个一旦讲起自己的童年和哲学就滔滔不绝的临也，还没有坏到要让所有人如此背弃他的地步。  
然而令人好笑的是，波江也同样知道同情这个词最坏的给予对象就是折原临也。  
那家伙骨子里透着一个字。  
逆。  
他像预言家似的知道所有事情的结果，甚至知道自己在错的决定，但这并不影响他继续疯狂，然后走向毁灭。  
他就好像注定要带着他那邪恶疯狂的笑容走向被万人唾弃的角落似的。

临也并没有想过瓦罗娜捅过自己一刀后他还活着。  
或者说，不管将来如何，他身体的某一部分在那一刻已经立即死亡了。  
他想象过几万次静雄杀死他的场景，也想象过静雄死在他手上的一百种可能。然而没有哪一种是这样被一个疑似静雄所爱的女人捅一刀的结局。  
这才提醒他，看看现在是什么人踏在和片土地上。俄罗斯人。青叶。粟楠会。还有自己年轻的妹妹们。  
风生水起，生龙活虎。  
他的时代真的结束了，就算强硬地把自己的脑袋挤进去，看到的也只是一个没有容身之处的池袋罢了。

矢雾波江记得有时候在临也新宿的公寓，她站在二楼的书架前整理文件，偶尔会翻出折原临也几本有意思的笔记。  
他有两本专门记载静雄的笔记，一本是中学时期，一本是毕业之后。和想象中的不同，临也对待静雄比他表现出来的冷静。笔记里不仅有照片，甚至还有剪报。而他的语调也很平缓，像是在研究什么野生动物。  
关于生意上的笔记临也也有好几本，其间夹着一些两三年前的合同，据说是为了以防万一。  
不过最多的笔记还是关于书籍。从神学到经济学分类都很明确，偶尔还有他自己配的插图。  
临也写得一手好字，画画也很上调子。  
波江毫不怀疑他是属于知识水平和思维能力凌驾于众人之上的天才。  
而临也如果知道波江在乱翻他的东西，恐怕会开心地笑起来，然后巴不得把这些笔记的来头滔滔不绝地讲给她。  
他是一个天才，而天才都是需要观众的。  
与之相对的，临也的弱点就是害怕没有人邀请他出席盛宴。

你有想过去哪里旅游么？  
四木问。  
临也刨完了碗里最后一点食物，舔舔嘴唇，思考着四木这句话的意义。他漫步进思维宫殿，看到了各式各样的风景。说实话，他从未去过别的国家，也没有任何欲望。  
只要思维宫殿足够庞大，到达任何地方都是一秒钟的事。  
可他还是回答，我想冬天的时候去德国。只要随便漫步在一条街道思考哲学就好了。  
四木抽了一口烟，你不是认真的吧。  
临也笑笑。非要说的话，我想去个安静的地方。  
我现在工作比较多，四木把烟放下，说不定再过几个礼拜就有时间了。  
临也没说话，他盯着四木的眼睛，想着对方有几分认真。  
最后，他凑过去说道。  
做吧。  
一个多月，两个人已经完全熟悉了对方的脾气。  
四木低下身用额头磕在临也的耳朵边。  
说实话，你还想回去么？  
临也低着头，胡乱地吐着气。  
四木知道临也不会再说话，于是也着手于把临也的套头衫脱掉。  
昏暗的房间里，谁都不知道现在是什么时辰。  
对于折原临也来说，每天都是黑暗的夜，安静的夜。

新宿的公寓起火之后，波江知道折原临也这个人大概死了一大半。  
失去了成堆的书籍和聊以慰藉的棋具，甚至烧掉了那些宝贵的笔记和合同，他还剩什么呢？  
她向警察确认了摄像头，那一段时间的录像果不其然已经被人屏蔽了。于是她大概知道这一切的始作俑者是临也本人。  
一点也不惊讶。  
之后她更懒得去问房间里到底有没有电脑或者什么可疑的残余品。  
既然折原临也自己都想消失，就消失好了。  
她印象里折原临也对他说过，要成为幕后黑手，就一定会有一天付出代价，他早就想过了。  
可临也的意思并不是打算对他的制裁坐以待毙，相反，他骄傲地说自己有防身手段，至于是什么还轮不到告诉别人。  
波江想来觉得临也现在要不然是在实施自己的防身战术，要不然就是已经和死了没什么区别了。  
她打开手机通讯录，因为并不想听到折原两姐妹和她们哥哥一样做作的声音，于是只好发短信。  
临也的公寓里什么也没留下，你们要是想确认尽管周末时来就好了。我猜他就算没死也是快要死的状态了。  
然后闭上手机盖的瞬间，波江想到了什么。  
那个地方，现在是什么样子……  
她觉得无论如何也要去看看。即便没什么特别之处，但再看看也好。  
临也提过，如果要藏东西，那就是最好的地方。

如今折原临也会花上一个小个多小时洗澡，几次泡晕在浴室里浑然不觉。  
他享受完全被温暖包围的感觉，尤其是眼前雾气氤氲什么也看不到。  
一种被蒙蔽在自己的世界里的感觉。  
他只有在这种完全放松的时刻才会去想池袋和过去。  
他会去想他的失败和他的舞台谢幕。  
抛去挫败感，他只感觉一切都无意义而空虚。  
他看到一条铁轨，永远无法加速无法减速单一方向的列车在向前开。  
这就是他的时间。  
人生就这样度过，没有彩排，既没有前世也没有来世，没有任何可以对比的，永远不会知道自己做的对不对，永远无法修改。  
人生只有一次。而只有一次的事情，有什么意义。  
他闭上眼睛，看到安娜·卡列宁娜颤抖着站在站台边。  
她先放下包，再褪掉碍事的长裙，然后慢慢地躺在轨道上。  
风吹过，列车就那样经过，一直没停下。  
一瞬就消失了。

某些天夕阳下，他还会躺在沙发上，手边是王尔德的《道林格雷的画像》，一部他不怎么喜欢的小说。  
坐在旁边的四木问道，读到什么有意思的东西了么？  
他会摇摇头然后闭上眼睛。  
没有。  
他突然在某一天，再也不想读东西了。

波江打开马桶水箱的后盖。  
一个透明的密封袋静静地悬浮在水中央，袋子里有一张折好的白纸。  
她觉得如果自己有那个能力和精力，她会吹个口哨。  
然后说，不愧是我们的幕后黑手。  
经过精密的计算，临也向密封袋里装进了一块橡皮泥，重量恰好让薄薄的密封袋悬浮在距离水面两厘米的地方，不至于沉得太深也不至于浮起来。为了防止有水渗进袋子里，他还用了即便浸水也不会模糊字迹的纸张。  
而马桶是最不容易着火的地方，简直是不可能着火。  
波江默默赞扬自己的记忆力，居然还记得临也说过这样的话。  
但如果临也打算销声匿迹，那为什么要留下这个。  
难道？  
波江强迫自己想象临也被人抓走监禁起来的样子，可怎么都觉得最后会遭殃的是那个威胁者。  
但这次或许不一样，折原临也可是中了一刀的伤员。如果对方有枪有势力有胆识的话，想俘虏他还是有可能的。  
然而手机开始震动，接听后发现是折原姐妹。  
她们已经在公寓楼下，等着波江给她们开门。  
我只是随口说了一句，她们这么快就到了。看来她们也觉得临也会留下讯息么？  
八成是觉得会有重要情报和财物吧。  
毕竟那两个人可是要成为新的临也。  
波江皱了皱眉头，莫名腾升出一股义愤之气，她在想为什么折原家连一丝的亲情也看不到。  
她伸手将塑料袋捞起来，有几滴水泽溅到了被熏黑的瓷砖上。她用包里的卫生纸擦干塑料袋装进包里，想了想又擦干了并不明显的水渍，然后把用过的卫生纸一股脑塞进口袋。  
她淡然地下楼给折原姐妹开门，然而赢来的却是早已准备好的电击棒。

平和岛静雄安安静静地做了两个月的工作。  
是真正的，有生以来最平静的两个月。  
虽然这还不至于让他忘记自己有着惊人的肌肉伸展能力，但他甚至开始想，这是不是就是正常人该有的生活。  
一个正常的，平静的池袋。  
生活在这里，他易怒的特性开始明显地变化。  
汤姆先生说，每一次他以为静雄要生气的时候，他只是沉默着盯着地板。  
很多次都这样，以至于汤姆开始想着，是不是静雄要失去那个使用巨大力量的能力了。  
他为了满足好奇心而做过几次测试，例如找一群人往他身上扔刀之类的。即便那群人的技术太菜以至于刀偏离了他脖子起码十厘米以上，静雄还是在刀已经滑过他身子的时候才反应过来。  
汤姆愣了一会儿。  
因为如果真的扔准的话，说不定池袋最强就会因为他这小测试而丧命。  
所以说，静雄到底怎么了？

临也的伤口偶尔还会痛。他是个很怕痛的人，所以叫四木给他买了十几板止疼药放在抽屉里。  
可有的时候他还是会因为睡觉姿势的关系拉扯到伤口，从梦中喘着气惊醒。  
四木和他并不是睡在一个房间。他们两个谁都明白做爱代表的是另一种关系。  
折原临也睁眼望着漆黑的房间，会突然想念阳光。但随后他觉得，以他现在的眼睛，看到阳光的话大概会被刺瞎。  
他四肢无力地躺在床上，想着阳光到底是什么样子的。  
他突然想起来神，想起静雄。  
春天的时候静雄很喜欢去三楼废弃的图书馆。  
就算没有考试，如果在学校里遇到什么打不起的人，例如说女生或者老师，他为了撒气也会跑到那个无人问津的地方，把书柜一拳打倒，再耐着唯一一点性子把书又按照高矮顺序摆回去。偶尔还会分神不争气地看起几本带着幼稚插图的食谱。  
阳光由耀眼的金黄色慢慢腿成昏暗的紫红色，直到他终于睡着，临也才会从书柜后面蹑手蹑脚地走出来，剪掉他的几根头发。

平和岛静雄盯着眼前那把插在树干上的刀。  
良久，他想着如果是那个人的话，说不定就算是钢筋也可以穿透。  
不，是一定可以。  
然而他还没有傻到要把一个不可能存在的家伙带入自己好不容易平静的生活里。  
他转头看着因为畏惧自己而落荒而逃的小混混们，和自己家那个一脸困惑迷茫的上司。  
他对着树抽了根烟，然后转身走向他，一脚踢翻路边的贩卖机。贩卖机飞得太远，以至于撞装上了标志牌，标志牌又倒下，砸在了路过的双层巴士上。  
满意了吧，汤姆先生？  
啊、啊……  
对方望着这一片混乱，磕磕绊绊地跟着静雄的脚步。  
我啊，已经没有什么使用暴力的理由了。

折原临也，只是很偶尔的情况下会想起他的妹妹们。  
那完全是出于一种对家庭成员的义务关心，或者在思考伦理时顺便想起。  
因为年龄相差太多的关系，临也和她们从出生起就很少有交流。然而不知道什么时候开始她们两个却默默地把他当成唯一的学习对象。他完全不关心她们两个人的性格和所作所为，他看到的只是两个想要模仿他的小丑。  
有时候从幼儿园接她们回家，看到她们戏耍其他的孩子们，他能稍稍分析一些童年对后来性格的影响。  
因为父母经常不在家的缘故，她们大概在潜意识里把他当做父母双重角色看待。弗洛伊德说女孩对父亲是爱恋，对母亲有嫉妒。她们两个就是两者兼具吧。  
有一次九琉璃跑过来问他世界上最坚固的是什么，他给她出了一个题目。他随手写下几个数字和字母，告诉她这是世界上最坚固的保险箱的密码。叫她自己去寻找那个箱子。  
然后她把舞流叫过来，告诉她世界上最安全的保险箱在日本花旗银行，而临也家有一笔巨款就藏在那里，叫她自己找到密码找出来。  
两姐妹直到升上初中都没有人能完成任务。  
明明只要互相告诉对方一次就好了，却都叫着劲想要自己解决的两个人啊。  
临也每次想起这个都会笑。

睁开眼睛看到的是折原舞流和她哥哥如出一辙的笑容。  
波江倒是很擅长在这幅渗人的表情下保持冷静。  
她手脚自由，醒来的时候除了有点晕还是意识清醒的。是两姐妹的公寓，白天，窗帘拉着。  
然而舞流只是笑眯眯地指指旁边闪着荧光的笔记本电脑。屋里的灯光很暗，屏幕上闪着诡谲的白光。  
你知道是什么意思，对吧？  
波江盯着屏幕上的一个对话框般的东西，一时没有头绪。  
你昏迷了一整天。按理说是不会这么久的，但是你一有清醒的迹象我就让九琉姐把你击晕。因为根本就不想让你醒来，但好像还是需要你啊。  
舞流话说到这里，波江很明白。她们除了拿走临也的讯息以外根本不打算让波江插手任何事情，或许要不是因为她们现在被这个电脑上的东西难住了，她就已经死了或者被送到一个危险的地方。  
这或许是你唯一的用处了，矢雾波江女士，好好想想吧。  
舞流笑笑，从九琉璃那里接过一只电击棒。波江眯起眼睛，以平时观察折原临也的态度，看着这个女孩眼里有几分执着和杀意。  
然而舞流一转身，背过脸笑了起来。  
现在先考你几个问题，看看你够不够格我们再继续。  
波江从地上站起来，没什么表情。  
阿临哥留下的纸条上是八个数字加上四个小写字母。  
23876635smzq  
你知道是什么意思么？  
说着，舞流把纸条递给她。  
波江看了一会儿，不紧莞尔。  
我不觉得他会玩什么数字游戏，八成是什么东西的密码吧。硬盘，还是电脑？  
舞流摇头。  
阿临哥没留下任何电子设备，我和九琉姐已经彻底搜查过了。而且以他对我们的信任程度，是不可能给我们留下什么东西的。  
然而看到舞流那副表情，波江知道她已经把密码解开了，现在只是在等待波江最后的答案。  
十位的密码，有英文字母和数字。波江搜索着脑子里合适的答案。  
不到一分钟她就放弃了，笑着坐回到地上。  
这可是折原临也的解密游戏。如果她不能想出来就一辈子也想不出来。  
怎么，不行了么，波江小姐？  
舞流把电击棒靠近，眼睛里的光危险起来。  
波江摊开手无谓地笑了笑。  
想必你已经解开了吧。那我就不可能解开了。  
哦？为什么？  
临也这家伙说过，解密游戏的话，最终解开谜的人只能有一个。他的理念里，一个绝佳的题目只为一个人设计。这就是谜的真正含义，只有出题人和解题人知道答案。  
话音刚落，远处响起鼓掌的声音。一直沉默不语的九琉璃从角落里走出来。  
很好，波江小姐。我们需要你。

静雄很久很久没有见到过的人出现了。  
他差点就以为是临也而一拳挥过去。意识到不过是舞流和九琉璃后，他挥空的拳头说不清是安心还是慌张了一下。  
静雄，问你个问题好不好？  
你大老远过来就是干这个的？  
静雄揪起两个小丫头的帽子，怒视着她们。  
能不能告诉我们你喜欢阿临哥哪一点？

几秒钟之后，两个女孩被撵出静雄的公寓。  
我是说勉强啦，就是勉强，你喜欢哪一点？  
不甘心的舞流还是在门口大吵大嚷着，然而屋里的静雄就是不答应她，任凭她怎么喊也不出一声。  
过了很久，九琉璃抓住舞流的帽子，眯起眼睛做了个安静的手势。  
三个人谁都没有出声，就那样在寂静中等待。  
喂我说，我害你们哥哥那么惨，你们不恨我么？

这次换作她们沉默。  
因为那种该有的亲人消失的悲痛不存在于她们的心中。  
到底哥哥对于她们来说算什么呢？障碍，超越的对象，学习的榜样？  
究竟有没有一次，试图看清过他呢？

良久，九琉璃道，我们，想了解他。  
啧，别拿这个骗我。虽然不知道你们在做什么，但是我说了我讨厌他就是讨厌他。  
那为什么自责呢？舞流追问。  
你哪只眼睛看到我自责了啊小丫头？静雄暴怒的声音传出来，和他刚才的消沉不同，这次就连门都被震响了。  
然后又是一阵莫名的沉默。  
有一点的吧，哪怕一点。如果心里有异样，那就一定是有什么……哪怕是对阿临哥这样的人渣，也有愧疚的理由吧。舞流心想着，继续睁着眼等待。  
早晨六点。走廊里的风吹起门口旧的没人注意的风铃，发出叮呤当啷的响声。

……那天是周六晚上，我先和赛尔提在池袋兜风，然后又去酒吧和幽聊了一会儿。回去的时候已经是十一点多了。  
我看到他站在你们两个现在那个位置，肯定不是做什么好事。  
刚想挥拳头揍他一顿，但是有那么一瞬间，我忽然有点同情他。  
因为就连我这样的人都有朋友和亲人，他却在周六晚上还想着怎么捉弄别人。  
那是唯一一次，我觉得有点心痛。  
然后我放下拳头，告诉他回家吧，和别人一起干点别的什么。  
他却笑话我，然后举起刀。那一次他杀意很重，连我的骨头都被他的小刀划出来了。

如果说真的有什么地方我愧疚的话，就是那家伙没有朋友吧。  
一直孤孤单单的。

静雄的话在她们的大脑回路里回响着。  
孤单。  
心里默念着这个词。  
两姐妹终于明白，为什么居高临下的折原临也会选择静雄作为最重要的敌人。  
在这么多和他有羁绊的人里面，除了静雄，究竟有谁想过会去用这样一个词形容他呢。

我是一个______的人。

三个人盯着电脑屏幕。  
那么，打什么进去呢……  
舞流小声嘀咕着，手在键盘上摇摆不觉。  
根据临也给的十位数密码，在日本最大的银行的保险箱里提取了一个U盘，插进笔记本电脑里发现整个U盘有十个多G大小，却只有一个后缀为exe的启动程序。  
打开exe程序后出现一个对话框，框里有一句缺少成分的句子，要求把缺失的部分填回去才可以进行下一题。  
看起来像是折原临也会做的谜题。  
等一下。  
波江按住舞流正要打字的手。  
在我醒来之前你们有没有输入过什么？  
摇头。  
那这个程序自从打开后有没有关掉过？  
还是摇头。  
这时候波江赶忙把笔记本电脑的移动电源插上。  
怎、怎么了？  
被波江这个样子吓坏了的舞流问。  
搞不好这是一个不能错的选择。折原临也有一个很有意思的理论，人生是一次性不能重复的，就像开出去的列车一样。所以我猜这个题也只可以答一次，如果错答的话，恐怕这个程序会自我销毁。然后程序也不能关掉，电脑不能突然没电，要不然的话程序都会消失。  
怎、怎么会……  
总之还是小心一点吧。

这不正是他的风格么，一次性的疯狂计划，徘徊在成功控制别人与自我毁灭边缘。

那么，这道题的提示写的是问问小静。刚才我和九琉姐去过静雄家了，他的回答也告诉你了，你说应该填什么。  
我是一个____的人。  
主语是我，不是折原临也，也不是他，而是我。  
折原临也自我认为他是一个什么样的人么？可是为什么又要去问静雄呢？  
我不知道。  
波江确实不知道，就算有再多的数据，临也这个人也是未知数。他是一个什么样的人？太多形容词可以形容他了。可是他又说去问静雄，而静雄，毫无疑问会骂这个家伙。这样得出来的答案也是无意义的。  
所以波江特地让两姐妹问问静雄喜欢临也哪点，这样或许会更加接近正确的答案。  
然而，综合起来。  
坏蛋，天才，幕后黑手，人渣，耍小聪明的跳蚤，静雄的敌人，情报贩子。  
然后，孤独。

想必在出这个题的时候阿临哥知道自己要遇害了吧。九琉璃说。  
阿临哥，真的死了么？舞流问。  
波江得不出答案。她觉得临也有可能一辈子也不会出现，有可能还会再见到他。  
你说的很对，九琉璃。临也那时候的心情一定是某种无可奈何的感觉吧。  
知道自己要遭遇危险了，知道自己要消失了，知道静雄会给出什么答案，知道无论如何该坦诚相对自己和别人了……  
试试那个词吧，我突然想到的。波江说。

我是一个可怜的人。

舞流颤抖着的手指在键盘上击打，她知道连一个字母也不可以拼错。最终，这个词拼完，屏幕停滞了两秒钟，对话框消失了。  
波江觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了。  
然而突然间在原来的位置上又出现一个新的对话框，标题是2/5。  
现在已经是第二题了。  
舞流欢呼着拥抱起九琉璃。

然而波江只是苦笑地看着屏幕。  
她想象折原临也挂着自嘲的笑容说我是个可怜的人的样子。  
觉得可怜这个词和他还真是莫名地相配。

第二道题。  
我最想要去的地方是______。  
没有提示。

波江知道答案。  
可同时又知道自己所想的答案一定不是正确的。  
临也曾经用调笑的语调说过他从来没有出过国，但如果真的选的话，他会去德国。  
舞流大喊着，我知道阿临哥说过他要去德国！你记得对吧，九琉姐！阿临哥那时候还说要自己打工攒钱！  
九琉璃抓着她的领子让她冷静，用淡漠的目光看向波江。  
经过刚才的事情，她对于波江的印象已经完全转变了。  
说不定，眼前这个看起来冷血的女人才是最在乎折原临也的。

作为折原临也的亲生妹妹，她从来没有哪一天不在与他竞争。  
虽然出自于同一个父母，可他身上有某种无可掩盖的气质让人不禁想模仿，却只会弄巧成拙。所以舞流和她便不约而同地决定要联合两个人的力量超过哥哥。  
然而现在看起来，还是在被他戏弄。  
折原临也，就算坏成那个样子，依旧有人在被他操控。

就填德国吧。  
波江最后开口。  
虽然是个有点明显的答案，但临也并不是一个喜欢撒谎的人，他说他想要去，大概就是真的吧。  
舞流有点不相信的样子，手指僵在键盘上不敢动。  
以她对于折原临也的了解，大概填错了之后整个池袋发生爆炸也是有可能的。  
然而九琉璃推开舞流自己坐在椅子上，快速地打了德国这个词。  
为、为什么，九琉姐？  
看着已经打上去的字，舞流觉得心里很悬。  
既然阿临哥设下这个谜，就说明一定有人可以答出来，如果不是我们几个的话就没有别人了。所以姑且就觉得自己想的是正确答案吧。  
恍然间，屏幕上的提示框再一次消失了一两秒，而后弹出一个标有3/5的新对话框。  
答、又答对了？

我讨厌的是______。  
没有提示。

平和岛静雄？  
三个人同时想起这个人，然而这一次就连波江也觉得没有那么简单。  
临也讨厌的是……？题目里没有写讨厌什么，是东西，还是人？  
阿临哥不会讨厌人类的，除了静雄。  
而他说静雄……  
不是人类。  
啊，那本笔记！  
波江突然想到曾经翻看过的一本专门记录静雄的笔记。是高中的那本。  
有一句话，她到现在还忘不了。  
讨厌他的原因？说出来并没有意义。但是心里偶尔会觉得难受，为什么在成为自己想成为的人的道路上，会遇到这么多怪物。

舞流，在临也没遇到静雄前，他有没有说过讨厌什么人，哪怕一次也好？  
波江焦急地问。  
有的。  
在舞流还没有反应过来的时候九琉璃突然说。  
临也讨厌的人，那时候九琉璃记得无比清楚，他还是小学生，但是已经会用执拗又坚定的眼神看着那个男人的背影。  
阿临哥曾经说他不喜欢父亲。

临也问四木，是不是把粟楠茜当作女儿一样。  
对方没什么犹豫，回答是。  
呐，你是个合格的父亲。我要是有你这样的父亲就好了。  
你父亲对你不好么？  
也没有。我每次的生日他都记得，对我的物质需求一律满足，尤其是我无理取闹的时候对我很有耐心。  
四木看着全身赤裸的临也边说话边穿衬衫，样子乖巧得像个还没毕业的大学生。  
但是他不允许我和其他小孩做一样的事情，不喜欢我有很多朋友，他给我买全是字的书，我看不下去的时候就他就开始说教。我一年大概见他三回，每次都会被他问到最近读了什么，感想是什么，有没有什么进步。每次都是。  
除此之外我们没有什么废话。  
倒不是说我喜欢和一般小孩似的在外面打游戏去夜店，相反，要是没有父亲的用心良苦，说不定我也只是个街头小混混。  
喂，你听说过弗兰肯斯坦的故事吧？  
四木点点头。  
我啊，如果真的是个怪物，那么他就是我的造物主。  
每次想到我是被他按照他的意思一手制造出来的都很生气呢。  
临也穿好衬衫，下床站在地上。阳光透过落地窗洒在两人的身后。  
如果让他知道我现在是这幅样子，恐怕会觉得我是个失败品，然后想要把我销毁吧。  
他闭着眼睛开始和四木接吻。  
那个到处作恶的弗兰肯斯坦到底想不想留在人类世界呢？

阿临哥讨厌父亲的原因……不是因为父亲对他施压。他讨厌他，是因为父亲硬生生改变了他。阿临哥，本来也有机会做一个普通人可以做的选择的。  
波江着实惊讶了一下，她撑着书桌的边缘慢慢说，我还以为临也喜欢自己的那个样子呢。  
怎么说呢，阿临哥确实喜欢自己的样子。但是，在他喜欢自己之前，他就已经有了成为坏人的雏形。  
与其说他在转变成阴险坏人，倒不如说他是在逐渐接受自己是坏人的事实。  
九琉璃补充道。  
不过那都是很久之前的事情了，大概我和舞流刚出生的时候，阿临哥已经和父亲完全形同路人了。父亲不再教育他，因为他的成长早已超越了一个人应该有的速度，接下来是要成为什么样的……  
她顿了顿。  
成为什么样的怪物，都是他自己的事了。  
所以父亲把希望寄托在我们两个身上。

波江有点愣神。  
她不禁想起那个夕阳下阐述着自己思维宫殿的折原临也。  
第一次，她觉得他其实被困在那里了。  
每一次他朗诵着诗句，高谈论阔着哲学，提出一个又一个深奥的理论，是不是都在无声地向她求救呢？  
临也曾说，如果叫他想象一个刑房，他会想象一个四周都是镜子的房间。

我讨厌的是____。

他讨厌的是怪物。  
写上去吧。这道题的答案我很确定。  
说着，九琉璃答上自己的答案。  
屏幕闪烁了一会儿，这次大概过了五秒钟，新的题出现了。  
4/5  
我想成为____。  
提示是岸谷新罗。

为什么，每一次都可以答对呢？  
照例说正确答案是一个词，在如此庞大的词汇中，我们怎么可能和临也想到的那个词分文不差地匹配呢。  
舞流有点不可置信地看着通关的提示。  
嘛，这个就是这个谜题的有趣之处了。  
波江笑道。  
是不是正确答案有很多个呢，还是填什么都可以继续呢？  
除了自己实践，是不可能知道答案的。可是去尝试的话，又有功亏一篑一切都结束的失败可能。所以现在能做的只有继续努力答正确的答案，然后期待着可以以任何一种方式进入下一题了。

不就是像人生一样么？  
一次性经过的人生，没有倒退没有比较，永远也不知道最正确的答案是什么。  
德国谚语，一次等于什么也没有。

高跟鞋的声音很近了。  
直觉告诉新罗是向这边走来的。  
虽然打扰你工作了，但是能不能问你一个问题。  
新罗抬头看到一个高挑的大美女站在自己面前，而他才从手术台出来顶着两个黑眼圈，手上还有病人的鲜血，突然觉得很没面子。  
要不要坐下来慢慢谈，波江小姐？  
不必麻烦了，我不想耽误您宝贵的时间。  
波江虽然语气和仪态都很优雅，可是眼睛里却是不可动摇的执着。  
那你先让我坐下吧。  
说着，新罗一屁股坐在走廊里的长椅上。  
啊，刚才那个手术真是惊险。  
我听说了，病人好像是一对连体婴儿。连这种高难度的手术都可以操作，真是令人刮目相看。年纪轻轻就担起这种大任了呢。  
那些都无足轻重啦，看到神奇的现象然后体会其中的奥妙才是最令人享受的！我可一点都不觉得累呢。  
波江看了新罗那副兴奋的样子一会儿，然后也和他一起坐下来。  
能不能问你几个关于折原临也的问题？  
咦？怎么突然提临也？  
总之，先问你一个问题吧。  
啊，好啊。  
新罗怔了怔，眸子里透出一点戏谑的笑意被波江捕捉到。  
有什么可笑的，新罗医生？  
你不要误会啦，我是觉得我们的关系很可笑啊。虽说是朋友，但临也对我，完全就是嫉妒吧。  
波江完全不惊讶地调高下巴。  
他的话，希望喜欢赛尔提的是他自己。你不要误会，我们不是情敌的关系，而是他在嫉妒，我有能力喜欢赛尔提这样的人。他大概也希望有像我一样对什么东西都持完全旁观的态度吧。  
能不能稍微再解释一下你说的旁观的态度是什么意思。  
就是一种完全不把自己放进人类社会伦理教条的思考方式。正因为我以一个完全新鲜的态度看待所有东西，我才会成功地学医，然后毫无顾忌地喜欢赛尔提啊。  
临也为什么会羡慕呢？  
因为，这和他想成为的人的思维方式很相近啊。波江小姐，自古以来，只有一个人真正做到这样过。  
难道是……  
对，是上帝啊。  
新罗笑着回答。

我想成为上帝。

折原临也不信教，但他想成为上帝。

去德国的话，具体是哪里呢？四木问道。  
他最近在临也的教唆下开始关注起出国游来。  
首先当然是科隆大教堂啊。著名的罗马天主教堂，我想象了很久坐在那里面的感觉。小时候父母只是会去社区的小教堂，所以我到现在都还想要去真正的主教堂级别的科隆教堂看一看。  
说起来，你是天主教徒么？临也这个名字和以赛亚同音呢。  
不，我受过洗，但是已经自愿脱离教会了。  
为什么？  
四木还从未听说过这种情况。  
怎么说呢，我与他们相信上帝的方法不同吧。我相信他的存在，但我并不相信他是善的，也不相信他是恶的。我觉得他和我很像，或者说我和他很像。他像个孩子一样，想要戏弄他创造出来，热爱着的人类。  
你听说过一群教徒在唱诗经的时候被教堂的屋顶砸死的事情吧，也听说过杀人犯安然无恙逃走的故事吧。这个世界是充满荒诞和一次性机缘巧合的，如果真的有个上帝在主宰着一切，那么我只能认为他是喜欢看着人类的悲欢离合，痛苦与喜悦的啊。  
上帝不是人类，而我也早就不能说是人类了……  
如果真的要做怪物的话，我愿意成为上帝。

四木远远地看着临也坐在沙发上说着这席话。  
恍然间看清过去的两个多月都是泡沫幻影。那个在脆弱地流泪的男人，那个肩胛骨瘦到一掰就会碎的男人，那个安静地吃着盒饭吻着他的男人，不是活着的折原临也。  
真正的他就在沙发上坐着，表达着他的一切，痛苦地纠缠在黑暗的沼泽里，却又神采奕奕地张嘴说个不停。  
四木一直那么想控制那个活着的临也，想把他彻底毁灭然后看着他卑微如普通人的那一天。  
然而折原临也早就给自己做好了逃跑路线。  
他的避难所比他想得还要难找。不是公寓，不是成堆的书籍，不是网络，不是自尊心。  
四木根本不知道是什么。  
可他知道临也是抓不住的。

该，最后一题了么？  
舞流输入进我想成为上帝后，整个屏幕没有丝毫的动弹。  
这样的景象持续了一分钟，波江不耐烦敲打窗台的手指已经冰冷了。  
等得太久了。难道真的错了么。  
舞流不停吞咽着口水，九琉璃在一旁扶着她的肩膀。  
终于，标志着4/5的对话框也消失了。  
然后眨眼间，屏幕变成一片黑色。  
舞流以为是笔记本没电了，惊讶地看了一眼移动电源，发现指示灯还好好地亮着。  
怎么回事……  
三个人陷入一阵沉默。只有内置风扇转动的声音。  
紧接着，屏幕上出现两个圆点和一句话。  
一红，一蓝。  
那句话是，你喜欢的颜色是？  
舞流小心翼翼地移动鼠标，发现滑过那两个圆点时，会有一只小手示意可以点击。  
这是，叫我们点么？  
九琉璃说道。  
握着鼠标的舞流不敢动手。  
她转头，看向站在窗台旁边的波江。  
该怎么办？  
然而对方的脸色由刚才的冰冷惨白已经渐渐转向无奈的笑意。  
你们看到这两个颜色大概就想到了吧，这又是一个他喜欢的把戏，叫做拆弹游戏。  
不是经常有一个剧情是拆炸弹直到最后不知道该选哪一条颜色的线么？这两个按钮大概就是那两条线吧。点击一条，会起到积极的效果，另一条则会走向毁灭。  
到底会发生什么……  
舞流在脑中想象着临也会把事情做到哪种程度。  
不用想了，如果点对了，临也会活下来，说不定我们还可以见到他。  
而点错了他就死定了。

舞流不禁笑了起来。  
还真像阿临哥的风格。明明早就有机会得救，却非要搞这个游戏，等待着别人来决定他的命运。他看起来已经没有什么继续活下去的兴趣了呢。  
与其那样说，波江不认同地插嘴，他其实相当在乎生死。而对于折原临也来说，最神圣的事情，莫过于掌控自己的生死了，就像上帝一样。  
你知道上帝是怎么决裁人的生死的么？临也曾这样问过。  
他会抛一枚硬币。而留给那个人的，就是50%几率的游戏。

50%的游戏……在生死间么……  
九琉璃笑了。这还是波江第一次看见她这样开朗地大笑。  
终于决定不再扮演那个人格了么。从刚才开始波江就觉得两姐妹的性格开始逐渐变化，与其说是转变倒不如说是在折原临也的暴露也连带着她们一起暴露。  
放弃吧，舞流。  
欸，什么？被叫名字的妹妹惊讶地抬头。  
九琉璃无神地盯着地板，声音的颤抖可以听出挫败感。  
我觉得好无聊，到头来又被折原临也耍了。我们啊，是永远超不过他的。  
虽然知道他的命运还掌握在自己手里，却一点也没有控制了他的满足感。  
临也他，是在用这个宣誓他永远可以掌控所有人吧。

九琉璃说着，打算伸手按电脑的关机按钮。  
让这个选择游戏结束吧，我不会做他的傀儡的。

够了……这一切都太荒谬了！  
舞流抢先一步把扑过去，把九琉璃的手撇开。  
波江小姐，我们还有很多办法对吧，不一定要听阿临哥的，傻傻地按下这两个按钮中的其中一个。他的话，不是到很精通电脑的地步，或许只要让人去破解这个程序，一切就了然了。而且，咱们已经解开了前四个题，说不定这道也和它们差不多，是需要思考才能答出来的。  
喂，你这是……  
波江吓了一跳，。  
你怎么突然想要救他了？  
舞流抬起头认真地说，本来以为阿临哥留下的东西一定会是很有用的情报或者是银行存款之类的，但因为这个游戏啊，让我看到阿临哥这种不爽的态度，想要见到他然后好好对峙一下。  
另外，原来他还有那么多我不知道的事情，让我突然觉得他死了会很不甘心。  
阿临哥这种怪物，最终会由我来杀死。

临也说过，人生就是在做决定。所谓的命运，也是自己的选择一个一个组成的。  
他决定消失，她决定救临也，亦或是她们决定不按下红蓝色的按钮。  
并不知道这所谓的决定是对是错，也永远无法知道。  
然而正是这种荒唐的事情，组成了人类的命运。

折原舞流牵着粟楠茜的手走在池袋街头。  
真是的，什么时候不好，非这个时候。  
没办法嘛，大家都有事，但我很乖的哦。  
那个项链，是什么时候有的？  
偶然的一低头让舞流看到小茜脖子上的蓝色水晶项链。  
哦，是四木叔叔送的生日礼物。  
小女孩笑着回答。  
你喜欢么？  
嘛……  
小茜犹豫着该怎么回答，诚实地说，她一点都不喜欢这个颜色。  
舞流看着她的表情，在心里暗骂那个送礼物的大叔。  
究竟有哪个小女孩喜欢这么深沉的蓝色啊？

九琉姐，那个大姐姐是谁啊？  
刚一进门，小茜就指着坐在床上和九琉璃一起看书的波江问道。  
然而还没等她这句话结束，九琉璃就下床扑向舞流。  
我们找到阿临哥的笔记了！  
舞流顾不得管一脸茫然的小茜，也冲到堆成山的书籍中。这是她和九琉璃的旧东西，波江提议在这里面找一找，或许可以得到一点关于临也的信息。  
她们拿出来的是一本封面已经掉了一半的单线笔记本，内页里面写着折原临也的名字。  
字迹很模糊，大多是用铅笔写的。  
很少看见这种从第一页就很混乱的笔记呢。  
从第一页开始就是书籍的摘抄和诗歌的节选，但因为字迹太过于潦草而且还是用铅笔写的，已经辨别不出写的是什么了。  
根本不是临也的风格啊。是在什么时候写的呢？  
如果是放在在这里的书籍，大概就是初中左右吧……阿临哥升上高中的时候搬到外面住了，我们那时候才上小学，正好需要用笔记本，他的东西就统统留下了。  
话说回来，你记不记得阿临哥原来初中的是很喜欢自己写谜语。  
他还经常给我们做藏宝游戏，看我们谁先找出来。  
舞流有些激动地说道，你记不记得有一次我们两个同时找到了一张线索字条，但是那张纸条是空白的。  
等下！这本笔记……  
九琉璃快速地翻到笔记的后面，果然全是空白的。  
虽然看起来很旧了，可是却没写什么东西，不是很奇怪么。  
是紫光笔！  
两姐妹同时大叫。  
那个时候阿临哥看了《007》后很受启发，就自己用这个来做笔记了。  
不过紫外线灯去哪里找？  
波江对这本笔记不抱什么希望，但依旧希望可以看见临也的秘密，更对他初中时的样子很感兴趣。  
用阳光是不可能的……啊，紫外线的话，就是验钞机吧！  
舞流一下子从床上站起来，跑到客厅去。  
我记得家里有吧。  
等一下，你不知道在哪里啊……  
九琉璃也很着急地跟上去。  
过了没一会儿，就传来舞流兴奋的大叫。  
波江小姐，快带着那本笔记过来啊，我找到验钞机了！  
被叫到名字的波江叹了一口气，拿着那本旧笔记出去。

究竟怎么会变成她们一起翻临也的旧东西呢？波江也不知道。  
先是给瓦罗娜打电话，问她有没有懂电脑的行内人，结果竟然被她拜托照顾粟楠茜一天。  
我真的很急啊，俄罗斯那边来讯息了，叫我赶快回去处理事情！  
你这个理由很扯喂……  
快点来吧，我已经叫小茜在门口等着你们了！  
不是还有赛尔提，静雄之类的么？我现在很忙啊。  
舞流不耐烦地答道。  
瓦罗娜直接当做没听见似的说，你快来啊，我挂了。  
总之事情就是这样，波江提议和九琉璃一起翻翻临也留下来还没有被烧毁的东西，舞流只好硬着头皮去接小茜。  
话说一边想办法救阿临哥，一边还帮那个害了他的女人，这样真的对么？

从进门开始就被当成空气般忽略的粟楠茜叹了一口气。  
啊，果然我到哪里都是个麻烦呢。她看着转眼空无一人的卧室笑道。  
她想起爷爷为了隐瞒粟楠会而办画廊的事情，不禁觉得所有人都在一边欺骗自己一边唾弃她的弱小。  
不能再做蠢事了呢。  
她慢慢地坐在卧室的床上。在这张凌乱的床上，各式各样的笔记本摆在上面，还有很多马克笔和缠在一起的充电器线。而最醒目的应该是贴满动画人物的笔记本电脑了。  
粟楠茜好奇地翻开电脑的盖子，待机的黑屏只持续了两三秒钟。  
出现在她眼前的是一句话，你喜欢的颜色是？  
下面是一红一蓝两个按钮。  
是舞流姐姐在做的什么小测试么？  
还是不要轻举妄动地动人家东西吧……  
小茜想着，收回了打算点击鼠标的手。  
我最喜欢的颜色是红色啊。衣服要穿红色的，发带也是红色的，书包也是红色的。

在验钞机的紫光灯下，空空的单线本竟然真的出现了淡黄色的痕迹。  
时间隔得好久，就算照出来了，也根本看不清写的是什么。  
把客厅的灯关掉。  
波江一边命令着，一边仔细地看笔记本上的文字。  
本来没什么兴趣的她在看到笔记中出现红色这个字眼之后便愣了一下。  
让我来吧，我视力很好的。  
舞流凑过去，灯光暗下来之后，字迹清晰了一些。

我的眼睛是红色的。  
有时候我想是命中注定我会成为一个这样的人吧。  
多么像个小丑，想要剥夺一点注意力，却发现离所有人都好远。  
总觉得越接近他们，就会伤害自己，也会伤害别人。  
红色，是魔鬼的颜色么。

波江喃喃着。舞流继续往下读，然而读到最后连她自己也不能继续下去了。  
阿临哥，经历过这样一段时光呢。  
本来期待看到初中时的临也张扬跋涉样子的波江也捂住嘴不再说话。  
那家伙果然不是天生就是那样的。  
他的语调说不上是悲伤，也说不上是绝望，而是贯穿着一种淡漠，但在某些句子里竟然还夹杂着怒吼般的激情。  
怎么说对于一个十三四岁的孩子来说还是太怪异了。

怪不得他说，我是一个可怜的人。

我是一个可怜的人。  
我想去的地方是德国。  
我讨厌的是怪物。  
我想成为的人是上帝。  
我的眼睛是红色的。

红色的……  
那个按钮！  
波江惊声尖叫出来。  
两姐妹立刻反应过来似的，冲向放着笔记本电脑的卧室。  
这不是50%几率的选择题！

不能选红色啊。红色代表的是折原临也。  
波江在心里暗叫道。  
问话是，你喜欢的颜色是？  
你，代表的就是会做出这个选择的人。  
而在临也眼里，没有人喜欢他。  
所以这道题应该选蓝色。  
毕竟，喜欢的不会是折原临也。

然而冲进卧室的三人，看到的是对着电脑屏幕发呆的小茜。  
你做了什么？  
舞流紧张地问，视线有点不敢看已经变得和刚才不一样的电脑屏幕。  
没什么……  
粟楠茜被吓了一跳，魂不附体地看着气势汹汹的三个人向她围过来。  
你点了？  
波江没有波澜的语气里终于渗进了一丝颤抖。她有明确而强烈的预感，事情已经发生了。  
粟楠茜，在她们三个离开的那么一会，竟然会动那台笔记本电脑。这种事情会发生的几率到底有多大，想想还真是可笑。  
临也，这就你说的人生的机缘巧合么？  
你选的是什么，小茜。  
意识到无法挽回的局面，九琉璃冷冷地问。  
不知道自己到底做了什么的粟楠茜呆愣了一刻，又因为被舞流的目光瞪得发麻，而结结巴巴地开口。  
红、红色啊……

时隔三个月，四木再一次拿出同一把枪指着临也。  
那天天气很好，和往常没什么不同，临也刚刚吃过早饭，在看光盘，里面放的是1968年版的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，罗密欧很丑，朱丽叶的演员也很夸张。影片已经快到结尾了，又是劳伦斯修士那句经典的话。  
罗密欧和朱丽叶的死是我听过最悲伤的故事，但他们的死却为维罗纳这座可怜的城市带来了永远的和平。  
接着是演员表，然后临也觉得后脑勺一凉，打了个哆嗦，转头发现四木正用一把银灰色的枪直指自己。  
他想，就是今天了么。  
临也用遥控器关上电视。  
屋里一片安静，谁都没有说话。  
气氛和他们第一次做爱差不多。  
为什么？临也问。  
然而四木给出的答案临也却从未事先想到过。  
本来以为已经把你杀死了，看起来根本不彻底呢。  
良久，临也闭上眼睛，肩膀颤了两下。  
四木觉得他在嘲笑自己。  
我明白你的意思了，四木。可是就算你开枪，也不会真的从心里得到满足吧。  
说的没错。  
四木笑了，他冷酷的嘴角划过一丝无奈。

但如果不拿枪指着折原临也，他就会感到阵阵恐惧。  
某些时候忽然从梦里惊醒，会觉得把一个活生生的折原临也留在自己身边是一个多么恐怖的选择。  
到底是从什么时候开始，发觉那个人根本不像个囚徒。  
他早就有归属了，而他的一切行为也代表他只会住在那个地方，永远不会出来。  
一个被他称为思维宫殿的地方。  
折原临也和他做爱，吃他带来的食物，在他的抚摸下哭泣，和他小声说话，温柔地笑，温柔地吻……表面上看起来就像一条捡回来的流浪狗。  
然而如果想去碰他的心，永远接触到的也只是一块奇形怪状的岩石。  
折原临也的心，到底是在什么时候堕落到冰冷的海底，到底为什么不可触摸。  
从听说他受伤之后就不断地想要得到他，然后以为可以看到那样一个生龙活虎的情报贩子彻底沦为卑微的亡灵。  
但是根本不可能。  
他是无条件自由的。

折原临也肉体上的死亡，对于四木来说是最低级无趣的消除他的方式，也的确如他所说的，并不会给他带来一丝一毫的满足。  
但眼下，四木相当清楚形势，要是再不给他判死刑，恐怕他会先被对方从心理上杀死。

临也闭上眼睛，安静地坐着。  
他什么也没有想，就像做爱达到高潮似的。  
童年的经历，学校的青春，池袋的传奇故事，往昔不可避免地流过他的脑海。就像细小的溪流穿过岩石般一点点地汇聚在一起。  
如果真的要描述他的思维状态，那就是飘在一条属于自己的河流里，摇摇晃晃，不知道要去往何方。

跟随着电脑上的GPS定位仪，波江和折原姐妹来到了这样一座普通的公寓楼下。  
小茜选择红色之后，电脑的屏幕突然变回正常，转而呈现的是一张日本地图。而突然出现在地图上的某一个红点，正在不断地闪着光。  
如果放大看，会发现是东京某地的一栋公寓的所在地。  
该不会，这就是临也现在的位置吧。  
波江说得有些明知故问的意思。她实则是已经哭笑不得了。  
在发现小茜的选择是救了临也之后，她们三个有一种说不出的尴尬。  
如果当时真的冲进卧室选了蓝色，或者如果她们并没有同意照顾小茜，或者小茜并不喜欢红色，都没有这样的结果吧。  
可是，为什么最后命运的答案是活着？  
自认为已经够了解折原临也的波江，并不觉得临也活着是什么好事。  
无论是对他还是对所有人来说。

临也曾想象过他消失之后的池袋。  
说会恢复和平和日常都是假的。即便是没有了临也，没有了静雄，甚至连赛尔提也没有了，池袋也不会迎来平息。  
她像世界上最挑逗的女人，吸引着无数年轻的心的向往。  
想要彻底把她弄乱的向往。  
而他的消失，大概意味着他们这一代的消失。  
池袋是个年轻的地方，而年轻的地方里，稍显老态的人，秉承着自己的信念过得太久的人，都一瞬就被淘汰出局了。  
临也恐怕也是其中之一吧。  
他不确定回去之后，他还有没有力气对付青叶黑沼，对付自己的两个妹妹。  
因为他们看起来那么年轻，眼睛里的光像是要把所有人都拉下马。

蓦地，临也感受到手指传来的一阵颤抖。他睁开眼，右手食指上的戒指正在发光。  
大概过了几秒钟，察觉到整件事情不对劲的四木放下枪，抓过临也的手。  
那只银色的戒指，正从里面闪着不间断的红光。  
那一眨一眨的样子，简直就像是折原临也的眼睛。

怎么回事？  
他声音有点颤抖地问道。  
难道这是，定位器？  
然后下一秒，在他还没有回过劲来的一会功夫，房间的右侧传来暴乱的声音。他下意识地想开枪射击，可是手腕突然被人用极大的力量扭住了，恍然的疼痛告诉他他已经脱臼了。  
折原临也身手敏捷地夺过他根本握不住的那把枪，然后把它揣在自己手上。  
那一刻四木最想做的是嘲笑自己。  
为什么会放松警惕到这个地步，甚至都忘了这个人可是折原临也。  
不仅玩得一手好的心理战术，论武力也完全不虚任何人。  
随后的事情他也没有任何印象了。先是被从门里进来的小女孩一拳打倒在地，然后又被用电击棒击晕。  
恍然中他感受到的并不是失败和不甘的滋味，而是从肝胆中升起的，对于折原临也这个怪物的惧意。

从门里面冲出来的是波江和临也的两个妹妹。  
阿临哥！  
两个小女孩大叫着，兴奋地跑过去扑住三个月未见的哥哥。  
我们救了你哦！  
临也先是一愣，随后有些喘不过气地搂着两个妹妹，心里不禁笑了出来。  
这就是活着的感觉么，好重啊。  
说什么啊，阿临哥，我还要和你好好对峙一下。  
阿临哥的谜题好无聊。  
恢复了各自性格的两姐妹赖在他身上不肯走。  
能把五道题全部答对，我原来还真是小看你们了。  
他温柔地摸着她们的头。印象里这还是他第一次这么干过。  
血缘关系对于他来说是无法转换成爱的。  
但维系着他们关系的从来都不是血缘。

临也抬头，对上一直盯着他不说话的波江。  
对方的脸还是没什么表情，临也知道或许他能活着最大的功臣就是这个女人。  
波江小姐，你真的很了解我呢。  
是啊，了解到我自己都觉得恶心了。  
不知道有没有时间赏脸和我吃饭呢。  
看波江没有点头，反而是嫌恶地皱了皱眉眉头，临也尴尬地笑了。  
说真的，这次我是认真的。  
欸，那也要请我们吃啊！  
舞流靠着临也的胸膛喊道。  
阿临哥，要感恩。

拒绝了她们几个带他回公寓的邀请，临也一个人搭上新干线离开了。  
有时间要联系啊。  
临也匆匆答应着，一步踏上了电车。  
明明刚刚把他从死亡中拯救出来，却没有任何这样做了的感觉。他既没有手机也没有钱包，到底要怎样生活啊。  
他连我们的电话号码也不知道啊。  
九琉璃叹了一口气。  
阿临哥就是那样的人吧，他不太习惯这种亲密的氛围。  
不过是临也的话，一定有办法就是了。  
波江无所谓地笑笑，她已经给粟楠会的人打电话，把四木的所在地和他干的事情一五一十地告诉了会长和粟楠茜。虽然知道没有这样做的必要，可她还从没有想过当什么好人。

我送你们两个回公寓吧。  
波江这样说着，打开自己的车门。  
两姐妹没有立刻进车里，反而是忽然间一起鞠躬。  
谢谢你了，波江小姐！  
一开始都是我们不对！

波江露出一个小小的微笑，算是接受了道歉。  
她想这大概就是所谓的Happy Ending吧，静雄成为池袋的英雄，临也还好好活着，只是再也不会在池袋为非作歹了。  
如果说这件事情算作一个时代的终结，还不算坏呢。  
只是不知道静雄想不想成为英雄，而临也想不想就这样活着。

这件事情过去几天之后，临也开始做出国留学的打算。  
他已经过了上大学的年龄，可也不算太老，现在上大学还来得及。尤其是出了国，也算是还可以和父母汇合，然后重新开始一段新的生活。  
波江听说了之后去他的临时住所看他。  
临也穿着以往的那件黑色外套，在电脑上打着什么。  
不会又是什么摧毁东京的邪恶计划吧。波江调侃道。  
是大学的申请书哦。  
说真的，你决定去大学了？作为从那里毕业的一员可以告诉你，大学就是浪费时间，学到的东西……  
波江顿了顿，随后露出一个笑容。  
还没有看你的笔记学到的东西多。  
临也也笑了。  
我知道啊。  
虽然知道你是个干什么事都有后手打算的人，我也没有什么机会插嘴，但是我确实不觉得你去上大学有什么好的。  
哦？你是在留我么？  
你这家伙，其实和池袋的感情比谁都深，逃离了这里，就像是鱼没有了水吧。虽然有时候我也觉得你确实是过时了，但后来想想，折原临也的消失，也就是平和岛静雄的消失，还有无头骑士的消失。你们都消失的话，池袋这个地方也不是池袋了。  
临也含着笑的脸逐渐变得冷静下来，他有些愣地看着波江。  
波江小姐，我发现我喜欢小看女人的缺点必须要改一改了。无论是你还是我的妹妹们，都让我很吃惊呢。原来世界上还有这么了解我的人，让我想想都觉得可怕。  
如果一个人想要让其他人了解，其他人自然也就了解他了。  
临也琢磨着她这句话，伸手拉开一把椅子。  
能赏脸和我一起下棋么？  
波江点点头。  
不过临也，你不要逃避。  
逃避有时候是最好的方式，波江小姐。请先走吧。  
波江推出一个棋子。  
你总有你的理由，但是费尽心思救你的我可不想看到你就这样又消失了。  
消失有时候也是最好的手段啊。  
临也苦笑着，也走了一步棋。  
对了，你想不想知道我最近看的书？是米兰·昆德拉的《生命不可承受之轻》。  
无数次都是这样，在周五晚上，城市光火通明的时候，他们坐在落地窗前下棋。  
所以说，你决定了么？  
嘛，谁知道呢。  
折原临也说着，掏出一枚硬币。

预测未来是一件没有任何意义的事情。  
因为现今的每一个决定都可能会改变所谓的未来。  
而临也，虽然知道很沉重，但是并不想去考虑如今失去一切的他要怎么继续生活去。  
只要知道谜题的答案，是生就好了。  
活着总有活着的好处，临也只能这么想。  
或许偶尔还能看见不可多得的风景。

在平静的河流里，他知道自己在飘荡着，迎来朝霞或者夕阳，迎来狂风激浪，迎来终点。  
人永远都无法知道自己该要什么，因为人只能活一次，既不能拿它跟前世相比，也不能再来生加以修正。没有任何方法可以检验哪种抉择是好的，因为不存在任何比较。一切都马上经历，仅次一次，不能准备。  
einmal its keinmal.

End.


End file.
